Bad Kitty
by God of the Challenge
Summary: What if Furball found Bad Ben's omnitrix while Fifi was running from Elmyra? What if he used its powers to keep his friends safe? And yes, I'm aware that the summary is terrible.


**Hello my friends. I bring to you, "Bad Kitty". This is a story where Furball from Tiny Toons gets Bad Bens Omnitrix. And he uses it to protect his friends.**

A blue cat was going through the garbage. This was Furball. He's a student at acme looniversity. He was homeless, but luckily the tuition was free. All he wanted in life was a home. As a pet or otherwise, he didn't care.

While he was going through the garbage, he found a small pod. It was about the size of a display case for a watch. Not surprisingly, when he opened it he found a watch inside. The face was mint green, and the band was white. Furball put it on.

"Just my size." He said to himself. He then noticed that the time hadn't shown up.

"Must be broken. Oh well, it looks nice." He said. He then figured he should try to fix it. When he touched it though, he saw several faces appear on a half ring around the watch.

"Okay, THAT'S kinda cool." He said.

He then heard a crash. He rushed out of the alley, and saw Elmyra chasing Fifi La Fume. He knew that for some reason, Elmyra thought Fifi was a smelly cat, and wanted her for a pet. He knew what that lifestyle was like, and he wasn't going to let it happen to Fifi.

"Okay, I don't know what you can do, but do something!" he shouted to the watch. He scrolled through it again, and when he did, the faceplate moved to reveal a button. Furball slammed down on the button, and he began to transform.

He turned into what looked like a battery that had come to life. He had two bolts on each arm, a minty green lightning bolt line, and the top of his head is now shaped like a battery, with the top colored minty green, and positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on his back.

Furball was surprised at what he turned into. They had learned about these guys the other day in class.

"I'm a Megawatt? Huh, that's weird." He said in a voice that sounded like it had sucked in a lot of helium.

He then rushed to Fifi's aid.

"Incoming!" he shouted, and fired a small bolt of electricity at Elmyra, enough to paralyze her for a small amount of time. He may not have liked her, but he didn't wish her dead.

"Come on, that won't stop her for long!" he told Fifi.

She nodded, and Furball lifted her up bridal style, and they flew to safety.

When they landed in front of Fifi's house (which was just a car), Furball set her down.

"Oh thank monsieur Megawatt, how can I ever repay you?" Fifi asked.

"Fifi, it's me!" Furball said. The watch then started beeping, and he turned back to normal.

"Furball!? How did you do zat?" Fifi asked.

"Beats me. One minute I'm going through the trash, and I'm saving you the next." Furball explained.

"Well, I am still thankful for you saving me." Fifi said, hugging Furball tightly. Furball wasn't new to this. Fifi had once mistaken him for a skunk, and it took the whole night to get the paint off.

"I would've done it to save anyone." Furball said. He then had a thought.

"I wonder…" he said.

"Wonder what?" Fifi asked.

"Well, I figured I could use this watch to protect you, and the others." Furball said quietly. "I mean, you guys are all I have in life."

Fifi knew what he was talking about. It wasn't news that Furball was homeless.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair." Furball said, and he started to walk away. "I'll be trying to figure this thing out if you need me."

"Goodbye Furball!" Fifi said, waving goodbye to her savior.

A while later, Furball heard a commotion in the grocery store. Some guys were trying to rob it. Furball used his watch to see what else he could turn into.

"Come on, give me something good." He said to the watch. He slammed the button down. But instead of a megawatt, he turned into a ghost like being.

He had mint green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. He also had spikes on his elbows. He also had mint green skin with black lines running all over him. The watch's symbol is located at the center of his chains. His voice was faint and whispery.

"This is new." He said to himself. He then phased through the walls. He hid behind one of the aisles and waited for one of the robbers to show up. It wasn't long before one of did show up. Furball then stuck his head through the aisle shelf.

"Clean up on aisle 10!" he exclaimed, scaring the crook. The other two showed up, and swung their fists at him.

But, none of their hits landed.

"Nice try. You couldn't hit me if you tried!" Furball teased. He then flew above them, and led them out of the store, right where the cops were waiting for them.

"Aw crud." They said in unison.

Furball then turned back to normal. The cops paid no mind. They had seen stranger things in their time.

"Good work kid." One officer said. He then gave Furball the reward money. Turns out, these guys had been hitting up stores all over the country. The reward was a total of five hundred dollars. Furball's jaw dropped.

The officer laughed. "Don't spend it all in one place."

Furball nodded and took off, whooping it up. He headed into his box, and stuck the check in his bookbag.

What Furball didn't know, was that a familiar face was looking for him. And this face, was an old friend from his past.

 **Thoughts, opinions, cheap shots? This is my first "Tiny Toons" fic, so go easy on me.**

 **Furball's playlist:**

 **Nosedeenian (Buzzshock)**

 **Ectonurite (Ghostfreak)**

 **Galilean (Gravattack)**

 **Kineceleran (XLR8)**

 **Ball Weevil's species (Ball Weevil)**

 **Loboan (Blitzwolfer)**

 **Astrodactyl's species (Astrodactyl)**

 **Spheroid (Spitter)**

 **Splixson (Ditto)**

 **Plant Dragon (Camo)**

 **If you guys could send in Bad Ben versions of these guys, it would be most appreciated. I haven't decided on the familiar face yet, so if you guys could send in ideas, I would love that.**


End file.
